SEO
[table des matières ] Sommaire Qu’est-ce que le SEO ? Avec les millions d’internautes actifs sur le web, il va de soi que les propriétaires de sites web désirent être trouvés rapidement par les consommateurs potentiels. Ainsi, les moteurs de recherche sont des outils particulièrement intéressants pour remplir cette tâche. Les algorithmes utilisés pour déterminer les résultats affichés sur les moteurs de recherche sont conservés jalousement, ce qui incite les gestionnaires de sites web à utiliser le référencement pour obtenir de meilleurs résultats. Cette pratique est connue sous le nom d’optimisation pour moteur de recherche (Search Engine Optimization – SEO). Grâce au SEO, il est possible d’optimiser un site web afin de réaliser le classement optimal sur les moteurs de recherche, et ainsi rejoindre le plus grand nombre de consommateurs potentiels. Le SEO comporte deux champs distincts, soient White Hat SEO & Black Hat SEO (avec parfois des zones grises – Grey Hat). Le Black Hat SEO réfère aux tentatives de jeu sur les moteurs de recherche alors que les White Hat SEO utilisent les paramètres fixés par les moteurs de recherche pour atteindre des rangs plus élevés. Ainsi, les Black Hat utilisent des pratiques généralement douteuses comparativement à c eux qui respectent les règles. Finalement, le White Hat SEO contribue davantage à fournir aux internautes les sites dont ils recherchent. Les moteurs de recherche permettent aux internautes de trouver ce dont ils recherchent. Il existe deux types de résultats de recherche : les résultats naturels (ou organiques) et les résultats payants. Afin de s’assurer des meilleurs résultats naturels possibles, les moteurs de recherche utilisent les algorithmes considérant les indicateurs suivants : Pertinence, Importance, Popularité, Confiance & Autorité. Un site web reçoit, en moyenne, 90% de son trafic grâce aux moteurs de recherche. Ceci démontre toute l’importance que revêt le SEO pour optimiser la performance d’un site. De nombreuses pratiques sont à considérer pour l’optimisation du référencement pour les moteurs de recherche, et ce wiki aborde les principaux éléments. De plus, il ne faut pas oublier que le SEO doit également s’attarder au monde du mobile, car les recherches via les mobiles sont généralement différentes de celles effectuées via les ordinateurs. Pourquoi faire du SEO Meilleures pratiques du SEO Pour consulter le chapitre du livre : chapitre du livre . Daniel Enrique Lobato Siu Chiu, Anne-Marie Delisle, Donald Beaudry Données --- LOBATO, 'Daniel' Le développement des meilleures pratiques en optimisation des sites Web pour les moteurs de recherche par Alexandre Tellier et Sol Tanguay (Janvier 2010) Cet article montre l’importance de l’internet chez les Canadiens ainsi comme le niveau du temps en par utilisateur avec 45 heures par mois en 2008 donc il est très importante pour les entreprises d’optimiser les moteurs de recherche afin d’améliorer la condition de navigation chez les utilisateurs. Source: http://tinyurl.com/7cxzphr --- YAMBA Nguepnang, Gaelle Le SEO (optimisation des moteurs de recherche) et les bases de données: L'équipe de ZenData Marketing (Février 2012) L’objectif de cette pratique est de faire en sorte que son site apparaisse parmi les 10 premiers sites d'une recherche faite grâce à des mots clés correspondant à la thématique reliée à ce site. Selon les données de Webmarketing 123 (septembre 2011), 82% des spécialistes du marketing B to B et 75% des "marketers" américains B to C ont déclaré que ce sont les techniques de recherche marketing payantes et l’optimisation des moteurs de recherche qui se font en ligne qui ont obtenu les meilleurs résultats en ce qui concerne la recherche de prospects. Mais ceux-ci (spécialistes du marketing et marketeurs américains) peuvent aussi se diriger vers des sociétés spécialisées afin de les rémunérer pour reférencer Internet pour leurs entreprises. Selon eMarketer, les dépenses des entreprises américaines pour ce genre de service devraient atteindre 1.94 milliards de $ cette année et continuer de croître de façon très importante jusqu’en 2014. Source: http://tinyurl.com/d9a6398 '--- DALPÉ, Yan' 5 conseils pour optimiser son moteur de recherche 'par Marine de Saint Seine, Journal du Net(2008) thumb|left|384px Ce sont 88,4 % des sujets qui déclarent utiliser les moteurs de recherche sur les sites marchands. C'est la preuve, s'il en faut, de l'importance que les e-commerçants doivent leurs attacher. Source: http://tinyurl.com/7lbgm85 '--- ROUSSET, Johan 10 statistics that demonstrate the value of SEO '''par Lain Porter (2012) Etre en bonne position sur les moteurs de recherche est très important, pour y parvenir il y a le travail de référencement organique et/ou le référencement payant. Les satistiques présentées par ce blog mettent l’emphase sur l’importance du travail de SEO. Voici quelques-uns de ces chiffres : - 42% des utilisateurs de moteurs de recherche cliquent sur le premier lien - 62% cliquent sur un lien de la première page de résultats - 77% des utilisateurs préfèrent les liens organiques par rapport aux liens payants lors d’une recherche. Le chiffre passe à 67% lors d’un achat - Quand l'utilisateur est dans un processus d'achat, le taux de clics organique génère un taux de conversion supérieur de 25% à celui du taux de clics des liens payants. Source: http://tinyurl.com/74kt4m4 --- '''MÉTIVIER, Vincent MarketingSherpa Benchmark Study ''par Matt McGee (2011,08) Search Engine Land présente plusieurs statistiques extraites de la plus récente étude annuelle de MarketingSherpa menée en 2011 auprès de 1530 professionnels du marketing à propos du Site Engine Optimization La première question concernait les méthodes SEO utilisées: *93% ont retravaillé leurs textes et mots clés *81% ont entre autres ciblé les meta tags (titre et/ou description) *67% ont analysé leur adresse URL *65% ont crée des liens internes dans leur site *60% ont crée du contenu *59% ont utilisé la technique de création de liens externes Pour lire le reste de l'article et voir les autres données: http://tinyurl.com/3nmck4p '--- DOUMBIA, Rokia' SEO salaries and the best cities for SEO jobs by Onward Search (2011) En 2011, les salaires des métiers de SEO au USA variaient entre 18000$ et 148000$. Les métiers dont il s’agit sont : link builder (4%), web/SEO copywriter (14%), SEO analyst specialist (25%), content /keyword strategist (4%), SEO manager(21%) et marketing/search director (27%). Source: http://tinyurl.com/73sn9ph '--- GAGNÉ, Andréanne' Statistiques d'utilisation des moteurs de recherche '''par Aurélien Bardon, Portail Oseox (2010) Afin de développer une stratégie de référencement optimale pour un site il est essentiel de bien comprendre quels sont les principaux canaux générateurs de trafic, les moteurs de recherche les plus utilisés, leurs parts de marché, les statistiques de leurs utilisations, le taux de clic sur les premières pages ou encore le nombre de mots clés utilisés par les utilisateurs lors de leurs recherches. Le le portail Oseox nous permet de consulter une multitude de statistiques traitant de ces différents éléments clés reliés à l'optimisation des moteurs de recherche. On constate que l'email et l'utilisation d'un moteur de recherche sont les deux activités les plus pratiquées, respectivement à hauteur de 60 et 49%. De plus, Google détient 62,8% des parts de marché des moteurs de recherche suivi de Yahoo avec 11%, Bai avec 4,5% et Life search avec 3,1%. On note aussi que 68% des utilisateurs cliqueraient uniquement sur les liens de la première page générée par le moteur de recherche ce qui démontre l'importance d'être positionné en première page. Avoir une page de son site classée en page 2 ou dans les pages suivantes vous apportera très peu de trafic. Les requêtes à 2 ou 3 mots clés représentent plus de 50% des recherches. Finalement, d'autres statistiques sur la répartition des clics ainsi que sur le moteur de recherche Google sont spécifiquement analysées. Source: http://tinyurl.com/dyqa7rm --- '''Piché, Manon Les vrais enjeux de la recherche sémantique pour Google '''par Consultant Arobasenet (2012,03) Amit Singhal parle de la recherche sémantique pour les mois futurs chez Google. Le +1 devient essentiel pour la recherche et celle-ci fait maintenant aussi appel à la compréhension du sens des mots et de ses nombreux regroupements. Son fonctionnement voir le lien : http://bit.ly/Hw25IV Google est le leader pour la recherche internet, ses parts de marché sont de 66%, ce qui l’amène en tête de liste avec 75% des revenus publicitaires en ligne soit 37 milliards de dollars en 2012. Depuis 2010 et de plus en plus…le contexte, l’environnement, la localisation, les +1, les personnes, les objets, les lieux changent et le référencement, apporte des avantages et crée une distance avec les compétiteurs de Google. Et quelques chiffres: http://bit.ly/H6fFUG Source : http://bit.ly/Hakmxj --- '''FORTIN, 'Frédéric' Google Farmer Update: Quest for Quality par Johannes Beus (2011) Bien que le Search Engine Optimization puisse être utilisé de façon tout à fait louable, certains sites web en font un usage abusif dans l’unique but de s’enrichir. Pousser à l’extrême, certains domaines sur le net se transforment en véritable content farm qui n’ont pour but que de faire augmenter leur classement dans les outils de recherche. Or, au début de 2011, Google a mis en place son nouvel algorithme PANDA dans le but d’éliminer ces sites à faible contenu de ses résultats de recherche. Peu après cette mise à jour majeure, la compagnie Sistrix a présenté une étudelistant les 25 plus grands perdant à ce jeu. Ils ont tous perdu plus de 75% de leur indice, qui est calculé à partir d’une base de données de 1 millions de mots clés. Mission accomplie! Pour obtenir plus d’information sur l’historique des algorithmes de recherche de Google, Seomoz offre un site très bien fait. Source: http://tinyurl.com/4n592n2 Articles scientifiques Chaque étudiant doit identifier un article scientifique pertinent via scholar.google.com et rédiger un sommaire d'un paragraphe. Ajouter un lien qui pointe vers la source. Jessica Martel, Maxime Girard, Abdellatif Hamdouny, Cristina Ramirez Salazar, Sophie Bouchard, Pierre-Éric Lebel, Eder Turrubiarte Sierra, Alain Fortier, François De Champlain, Oriane Aurélie Gbadoe ''--- ''MARTEL, Jessica Search Engine Optimization – Buha, Yuriy, 2010 Attirer un nombre élevé de consommateurs sur son site internet est pratiquement un art. En effet, l’optimisation pour moteur de recherche est maintenant essentielle pour avoir du traffic sur sa page internet. Ainsi, pour obtenir une optimisation efficiente, il existe différentes règles de base à suivre. Trouver les mots clés à utiliser, les faire apparaître le plus possible dans les pages du site ne sont que quelques-unes des stratégies énumérées. Ainsi, dans cet article, on peut comprendre qu’est-ce que le SEO ainsi que comment l’effectuer efficacement pour son site. Source: http://tinyurl.com/7b6s9sh '---LEBEL, Pierre-Eric' The Role of Search Engine Optimization in Search Marketing par Ron Berman et Zsolt Katona,Social science research network. (2011,01) Ce papier en arrive à plusieurs conclusions. L'utilisation du SEO apporte en effet des meilleurs rangs dans les recherches. Comme il augmente la qualité des résultats des moteurs, il augmente la satisfaction des internautes. Il pourrait être inefficace pour un gestionnaire ne cherchant pas à obtenir plus de trafic (de par des dépenses inutiles). Il permet d'augmenter les revenus des moteurs de recherche. Source: http://tinyurl.com/7gstf3o '--- BOUCHARD, Sophie' Worst Practices in Search Engine Optimization par Ross A. Malaga (2008,12) Cet article présente quelques pratiques utilisées pour tromper les moteurs de recherche (ex. : Google) aussi appelées les « black hat ». Parmi celles-ci, il y a notamment le « Blog-ping » voulant la création de plusieurs centaines de Blog mentionnant continuellement au moteur de recherche que ceux-ci ont été mis à jour. La méthode de dissimulation (Cloaking) peut aussi être utilisée, lors de laquelle le site atteint un bon classement sur tous les moteurs de recherche en présentant un site différent à ceux-ci que celui montré aux utilisateurs. Enfin, une des méthodes les plus sournoises est celle du « Bowling » consistant en la manipulation des résultats de recherche des compétiteurs dans le but de leur causer de fortes pénalités ou encore le bannissement des moteurs de recherche. Source: http://tinyurl.com/7nl8jjp '--- GIRARD, Maxime' Curation sociale et agents-facilitateurs : Quel(s) impact(s)sur les stratégies d'information et de communication des organisations sur le web? Par Camille Alloing (2011,12) Les pratiques dites de curation sociale sur les réseaux socionumériques relèvent d’une forme de redocumentarisation par prescription, définissant ainsi un nouveau type d’usagers sur le web : les agents-facilitateurs. Les pratiques de collecte, tri, annotation et diffusion de contenus de ces agents peuvent alors impacter la notoriété et la visibilité des produits et services des organisations. Posant alors la question : comment mesurer cet impact ? Une étude portant sur Digiposte. Source: http://tinyurl.com/873fxoy '--- FORTIER, Alain' Analysing Google rankings through search engine optimization data par Micheal P. Evans (2007) Publiédans la revue scientifique Internet Research Les applications pratiques de son article dévoile les techniques utilisées et les succès des experts de l'industrie pour se hisser le plus haut lors d'une recherche Google. Source: http://tinyurl.com/757bmnf Avec les mises à jour de l'agorithme de Google est-ce vraiment d'actualité? Source: http://tinyurl.com/3fsclhl '--- TURRUBIARTE SIERRA, Eder' Recherche d’information sur Internet par algorithmes évolutionnaires par Fabien Picarougne (2004). Ce document présente un outil de recherche automatique en partant des résultats octroyés par des moteurs de recherche traditionnels comme Google et Altavista. Ce travail compare différentes méthodes d’optimisation utilisées sur le web afin d’aider les utilisateurs à mieux comprendre les éléments renvoyés par le moteur. Source: http://tinyurl.com/bqlqvta '---GBADOE, Oriane Aurélie' Quelle avenir pour les moteurs de recherche ? MajecSTIC ( 2005) Cette article propose un état des lieux des méthodes les plus souvent utilisées par les moteurs de recherches ainsi que leurs limites. De plus, cet article fait ressortir deux principaux problèmes lié à l'utilisation de ses moteurs. D'une part,le fait de ne pas toujours pouvoir retrouver l'information précise que recherche les utilisateurs, et de l'autre, la restitution des résultats par les moteurs de recherches n'offre pas la possibilité d'exploitation ni la visualition efficace des informations retournées. Le document propose ainsi des solutions afin d'améliorer la performance de ces outils. Source: http://tinyurl.com/c8orzt4 '---HAMDOUNY, Abdellatif' Should You Invest in the Long Tail? Par Anita Elberse, Harvard Business Review (2008) L’idée reçue est que dans monde numérique, il y a plus d'argent à faire dans les produits de niche que dans les superproductions (Théorie du Long Tail). L'effet long tail appliqué au référencement :« L'utilisation de nombreux mots clés moins importants peut avoir un impact parfois plus fort que le choix de quelques mots clés jugés primordiaux. C'est l'effet long tail.» Mais l’étude d’Anita Elberse apporte une histoire différente. Il a étudié les patterns de vente dans les industries de la musique et de la vidéo qu’Anderson et d'autres considèrent souvent comme des exemples de la théorie du Long Tail.thumb D’après l’auteur, il est vrai que le commerce en ligne a grandement élargi l’accès à des produits de toutes les variétés. Cependant, ses résultats suggèrent qu'il serait imprudent pour les entreprises de renverser la pratique traditionnelle et se concentrer seulement sur la demande pour les produits de niche. Ces résultats montrent aussi qu’il est difficile de profiter des produits du Long Tail. L’auteur de l’article présente des recommandations pour les producteurs et pour les détaillants en ligne ou de contenu agrégateurs des produits médias et du divertissement qui cherchent à profiter du Long Tail. L’auteur ajoute '«Bien que ma recherche porte sur le contenu des médias et des biens d'information, mes recommandations s'appliquent probablement aussi à des biens physiques ». Source: http://tinyurl.com/6ltnne6 '--- TURCOTTE, Eric Academic Search Engine Optimization (ASEO): Optimizing Scholarly Literature for Google Scholar & Co. Par Joeran Beel, Bela Gipp, Erik Wilde (2010,01) Cet article présente le concept de l'optimisation des moteurs de recherche universitaire (ASEO). Sur la base de trois études menées récemment, des directives sont fournies sur la façon d'optimiser la littérature scientifique pour les moteurs de recherche universitaires en général et pour Google Scholar en particulier. En outre, ils exament brièvement le risque de recherches illégitimes par la "sur-optimisation» des articles. Source: http://tinyurl.com/bwwsanz Autres sources Chaque étudiant résume en 1-2 phrases le contenu d'une source www pertinente, tout en indiquant le lien Samantha Borosiewicz, Maya Bellavance Parent, Sabrina Bouchard, François Fournier, Stephanie Boun, Frederic Gouverneur, Caroline Roosen, Isabelle Rouleau, Mélanie Boissonneault, Anne Gilbert, Sébastien Bertrand ---- '--- BOROSIEWICZ, Samantha' How Google's +1 Button Affects SEO? Par Keith Kaplan (2012,02) Cet article nous permet de mieux comprendre l'impact du bouton « +1 » du réseau social Google+ sur le SEO, et en particulier, sur l’algorithme de recherche de Google. En effet, Google attribuerait plus de poids aux recommandations des membres Google+ à travers le bouton « +1 ». Ainsi, en considérant cette fonctionnalité comme une métrique de la qualité et de la pertinence du contenu pour l’utilisateur, il va être possible pour Google de rendre les résultats des recherches réalisées à travers son moteur, encore plus personnalisés. Source: http://tinyurl.com/7xnsq35 '--- BELLAVANCE PARENT, Maya' Le guide du SEO par Laurent Bourrelly (2009,07) Ceci est un guide du référencement écrit par Laurent Bourelly, un vrai guru du SEO. À travers ce guide gratuit de 40 pages, il nous explique ses secrets allant de l'explication du fonctionnement moteurs de recherche à la définition des mots clés en passant par la conception de sites biens référencés et de différentes stratégies. À lire pour les référenceurs débutant ou experts. Source:http://www.laurentbourrelly.com/blog/22.php '--- GOUVERNEUR, Frederic' The Search Engine Ranking FactorsRand par Rand Fishkin, CEO, SEOmoz (2011) Étude de 2011 auprès de spécialiste SEO sur les différents facteurs influençant le référencement naturel (organic). Cette étude nous permet de voir quels sont les "best practices" dans le domaine, le tout bien documenté et plein de graphiques. Source: http://tinyurl.com/2np4w2 '--- BOUCHARD, Sabrina' 10 basic SEO tips to get you started par Bianca Male (2010,01) Cette source présente 10 trucs de base qui permettent aux entreprises d’optimiser leur position parmi les résultats générés par les moteurs de recherche. Bien qu’une optimisation optimale implique bien souvent une restructuration complète/complexe du site web de l’entreprise et la collaboration d’un consultant spécialisé, ces quelques trucs peuvent être appliqués rapidement à l’interne, par l’équipe en charge du web, simplement en revoyant l’approche utilisée pour présenter/programmer le contenu. Voici ces 10 trucs en rafale : 1. Monitor your search standings 2. Place appropriate keywords throughout every aspects of your site 3. Integration of internal links into your website 4. Add a site map listing and linking all major pages of your website 5. Name your URLs with clear keywords 6. Avoid the use of Flash 7. Include a keyword-rich description for every image on your site 8. Update your content regularly 9. Place links to fresh content on your site across appropriate social networking platforms 10. Develop relationships with other sites Source: http://tinyurl.com/y9fawyz '--- ROOSEN, Caroline' Augmentez le trafic sur votre site Web au moyen de techniques de référencement. Par Ministère du développement économique et du commerce. (2010) L’optimisation pour moteur de recherche doit être réalisée de manière optimale. En effet, certains freins pourraient nuire à l’indexation d’un site Web. Ainsi, les liens périmés, les pages Web trop remplies, les serveurs inadaptés ou encore, « les techniques de référencement particulièrement agressives ou abusives » pourraient entraver le bon déroulement de l’opération. Dès lors, une certaine connaissance des techniques de référencement s’impose afin de maximiser ses bénéfices. Source: http://tinyurl.com/6nhx5s5 '--- BOISSONEAULT, Mélanie' Search engine optimization SEO avec SPIP. Par Paris-Beyrouth. (2010) Article très intéressant qui vaut la peine d'être lu jusqu'au bout. Il met en lumière les principaux éléments relatifs à l'optimisation des moteurs de recherche. Plus particulièrement, il traite de comment faire un bon site web, de laisser les moteurs de recherche visiter son site internet, de ne pas trop référencer de pages et d'augmenter la position dans les résultats des recherches. Bonne lecture! Source: http://tinyurl.com/8a7l5sb '---BOUN, Stéphanie' Comment optimiser son référencement local. Par Virgile Juhan,, Le Journal du Net, (2012,02) Ce dossier de presse permet une explication intéressante sur l’optimisateur des moteurs de recherche. On y trouve 10 conseils pour améliorer son référencement, comment bien utiliser google adresse, ou encore l’utilisation des microformats, du Linkbuilding et avis d'internautes. Source: http://tinyurl.com/7q8hg4c '--- FOURNIER, François' Microsoft, Guidelines for successful indexing, Cet article nous donne les lignes directrices pour que notre site soit bien indexé sur le moteur de recherché Bing de Microsoft. Il nous recommande des techniques à utiliser au niveau de la programmation de notre site Internet. Il nous fournit aussi des conseils au niveau du contenu. Finalement, les techniques à éviter sont également mentionnées. Source:http://tinyurl.com/7n6adnw '--- ROULEAU, Isabelle' La pratique dite Black Hat Search Engine Optimization (SEO)' P'ar Gérard Haas (2012,02) Quand le référencement naturel revêt un parfum d’illégalité. Les pratiques douteuses visant à optimiser les résultats des moteurs de recherche risquent dorénavant d’être sanctionnées en justice. En effet, le 5 octobre 2011, une cour d’appel européenne a condamné le site saveur-biere.com pour concurrence déloyale en raison de référencement abusif. Cette décision, qui a fait jurisprudence en France, s’est notamment intéressée aux sites satellites lors du jugement. Source: http://tinyurl.com/bon2pkh '--- GILBERT, Anne' How to value SEO. Par Kevin Bailey (2010,05) Cet article présente une procédure d’évaluation du ROI d’un positionnement (page ranking) lors de recherches organiques avec Google (moteur de recherche avec 82% de parts de marché; NewMarketShare, 2012). 56 % de tous les clics se faisant sur les 4 premières positions, on compare à ce qu’on aurait dû payer raisonnablement avec ce que les entreprises auraient été prêtes à payer via Adwords pour un classement similaire, et ce pour un mot-clé X. En gros, on multiplie les recherches mensuelles globales X CTR des positions 1 à 4, ce qui donne un # de visiteurs par mois. Ce nombre de visiteurs est X par 12 mois pour un total annuel. Ce total annuel de visiteurs X par le coût par clic d’Adwords pour ces mots-clés En X ce résultat par 65%, soit la part de marché de Google, on obtient la valeur annuelle pour tous les moteurs de recherche. Les montants sont impressionnants; d’autres méthodes sont présentées. Source: http://tinyurl.com/cy6lwuk